


论缓解焦虑的有效方法

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧文搬运/2018-06-04"For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone? "
Relationships: Mark Cohen/Roger Davis
Kudos: 2





	论缓解焦虑的有效方法

-

Mark脚踩着呕吐物打了个趔趄。

他戛然止步，端着咖啡杯在客厅中央直直地愣了一秒。再回神时，他已经冲进了浴室，还差点撞到他那个忙着清胃的室友。

而Roger看上去并没空跟他问早。他俯在池边，肩胛高耸，身体像一个由破烂零件拼凑而成的旧机器，抽搐着嘎吱作响。Mark把没来得及放下的马克杯（谢天谢地，现在他不需要咖啡也清醒了）搁到地上，胆战心惊地凑过去扶Roger的肩——他简直怕对方把自己吐塌。而Roger突兀地一把掐住了他的腕子。对于吉他手的虚弱状态来说，他手上的力气简直令人吃惊。

他俩破碎的呛咳声和破碎的呼吸声混在一起。

在他室友慢慢平息、恢复成颤抖状态的时候，Mark确定了呕吐物中没有任何血迹。那么很有可能只是AZT的副反应，在饭后服用这件事上Roger总是不听劝。前摇滚歌手像折了脖子一样垂着头。Roger喘气：“我-”

“你敢说你很好。”Mark说。

对方抬起头，绿色的眼睛盯了过来，Mark这才发现自己也在发抖。

“——我没看见我的毛巾。”Roger说，抹了把下巴，好像已经忘了他仍然牢牢掐着Mark的另一只手。他在古怪地拽着它借力。Roger宁愿这样把他俩都弄痛也不愿倚靠上来。

Mark的脉搏突突跳着。毛巾可能在任何地方，他想。室友太过频繁的低烧让Mark有空就给他敷上毛巾。他伸手把自己的那条从架子上拿下来，想替Roger把呕吐物拭干净，但只是任凭对方接过。格纹的毛巾，像他的围脖一样。Roger的呕吐物当然也溅到过Mark的围脖上，只不过当时他还在忙着戒毒而不是忙着不死。

不知道哪个过程更坏一点。

走出浴室的时候，Roger不肯搭他的肩，所以Mark紧紧挨着他，确保他在到达沙发之前只有脚底着陆。透过靠在一起的身体，Roger说话时的振动模模糊糊地传来：

“-我没事。”

-

“Roger没事。”

他听见自己这么说，对着Maureen和Joanne。他的手指摆弄着围脖。（原本应该是摄像机按钮，但是那玩意儿已经好久没挂在他脖子上了）

“噢，Mark…”Maureen只是用那种语气叫他的名字。她的手指伸了过来，不容逃避地把Mark的手握着按在桌上。

“不——我说真的，”Mark抬头笑了笑，“Roger状态其实没那么糟，我大概只是有点…反应过度。”

Roger没事，除了一个割腕的（前）女友、另一个死在他怀里（和病床上）的（前）女友、（曾经的）精神崩溃、（曾经的）过度逃避、（曾经的）毒瘾发作，（一直的）穷困潦倒，（一直的）艾滋病，（即将来到的）卷着无数种流感的寒流和（马上）要告罄的AZT之外，他的确没什么事。

Mark希望他体内突突沸腾的绝望感没冻伤他前女友的手指。

“Marky，baby，”Maureen搂过他的肩，带着一贯的亲昵和异常的柔和。他下意识的看了看Joanne，那个女律师只是关切地支着双臂，有些忧虑的看着他。Joanne常说Mark不应思虑过深，但其实她自己也容易心事重重。

Maureen说：“我们会和他在一起的。” Mark点了点头，嗓子干的要命。他其实想的是有人说“我们会和你在一起”。不过，他知道她们确实会尽力帮助Roger。

如果Collins还在的话，他也会的。

-

问题是Roger看上去似乎并不是那么想有人和他在一起。

从染上艾滋时这位（前）摇滚歌手就开始孤僻起来。Mark永远忘不了最初那段时间，他是如何的苦口婆心，如何的把嘴皮子说破了也没能把Roger从阁楼里劝出去。可是现在：现在Roger的神情就好像他被困在了这个地方。每当他猛地站起，开始在房间内焦躁地、几乎是狂怒地转起圈儿的时候，Mark就暗暗希望Roger最好记得他们有多少个朋友是在这种天气下送命的。

就像这种天气。外面在下雪。窗玻璃透进来的只有茫茫白色，纯洁却足以致命。Roger倚着窗台看着外面，有一搭没一搭的拨弄他的吉他。

大半年来，从Roger手指下淌出来的只有不正确的音符。古怪，游离，每一声都刺人神经。每一声都让Mark心口一阵发紧。但Mark并不想冒着挑断他室友理智的风险跟他聊天，所以他只是坐在一旁，不声不响地摆弄摄像机。这是他几个月来第一次把他的宝贝重新拿在手里，为了准备一份工作。（哈）

所以当Roger停止动作时，房间里就陷入了一阵漫长的死寂。

不对劲的气氛太过浓厚。Mark就快要忍不住开口询问了，Roger却突然拨了几个刺耳的和弦，接着粗鲁地把吉他摔在沙发上。他一把套上夹克，大步流星地往门口走去。

Mark吓了一跳。他立刻挡在Roger身前：“你干什么？”

Roger面色铁青：“我要出去。”

Mark难以置信：“去哪儿？”

“去看Mimi。”他毫不退缩地瞪着Mark，榛绿色在他眼里燃烧。

Mark的声音破了：“现在外面在下雪。”

“所以？”

“外面很冷。”所以你会染上风寒。

“所以？”

“那里很远。”所以你会来不及从墓地回来。

“所以？”

所以你会死。所以我最终还是一个人——“所以你不能去！”Mark吼道，“天啊Roger，你他妈的能不能不要现在还这么任性——”

“——你他妈管的着吗！”

Mark被他一把推了个趔趄。“你以为你是谁？”Mark懵着抬头看他，那双绿色眼睛里吐着疯狂而恶毒的蛇信。Roger好久没有突然伤人了，但他一如既往地拥有着在Mark胸前撕出一个大洞的本领。

“你以为你是谁？”Roger听起来像是被人掐着喉咙。Mark听见他卡在嗓子里的质问：Mark Cohen，你以为你能帮我？你以为你能拉我逃离死亡？你以为你能说服我接受死亡？你以为你能一直陪我到最后？你同情我？你以为我可怜？可悲？你以为我不会成为你想要甩掉的累赘？你以为我们俩可以假装一切都好？你以为你不提它我就能做到忽略它的存在？

他的胸口像是透着寒风，恍惚中好像能感受到门后逼仄的冷气，几乎要把Mark的心脏攥破。他捏紧了拳头：“你以为我是谁？”

Roger没作声。

“我不会让开，这次不会，”不会像你逃去圣塔菲的那次了，他想。“你想死在外面？先让我死在里面再说。”

他的语气非常冷静。而下一秒，他就和Roger扭打在地上。

大概他俩都疯了。

换作刚搬进这个阁楼的时候，他可能会在十秒之内被Roger拧了胳膊撂在地上。（Mark，瘦长而笨手笨脚，拘谨、友善，Roger说他“走在街上脸上挂着被抢劫的期待。”）但现在，是Roger最终被Mark摁住了，青筋凸起，在冰凉的地面上弓着腰激烈地挣扎。他试图把Mark掀翻，手指掐着Mark的小臂，深深地、深深地、深深地陷进去。

Mark疼得发颤。上帝啊。“你答应过她的，你答应过她的，你也答应过我的。”他的声音急促而混乱，“你不能现在就一死了之，你了Mimi，她这么早就看到你的话一定会生气，生气对她不好，Roger，别做懦夫，我不觉得你是个懦夫——”

Roger在他身下一动不动。Mark的眼泪砸到他脸上。上帝啊，上帝啊，上帝啊。Mark一骨碌爬起来，猛地一抹脸，大步走回自己房间摔死门。几小时后他再出来的时候，Roger已经不在客厅了。

但他的外套挂在沙发上。

-

如果是两年前，Roger跌到他床上所带来的惊吓跟此时的绝对不属于同种性质。

“我操，Davis，”Mark魂飞魄散地撑起身来，试图弄清楚周围在发生什么事情。在他手忙脚乱摸索眼镜的时候，他的室友挤了过来，几乎是抢占了Mark的原位。他把脸埋在Mark的枕头里，含含糊糊地道：

“…我好冷啊。”

操。

透过脏兮兮的镜片，他看到Roger从脸颊到脖颈都泛着恹恹的红晕。他的头发甚至不用发胶就乱到了一个新的高度，黏腻的虚汗虬结起一头金毛。

他把手插进Roger额头底下感受温度，对方有气无力地动弹了一下。头孢，AZT，抗腹泻药，食物，温开水，物理降温。待在这种小房间里对Roger没有好处。Mark摇摇晃晃地把他的室友扶到更宽敞、明亮、通风、干净的客厅沙发上。他在Roger口袋里找出小瓶子：里面孤零零地躺着两三片药。Mark抖着手指把它揣到兜里：我去你妈的，Roger。

他烧了水，又把枕头和被子全抱过来把室友裹起。Roger应该至少不会那么冷了。他看起来昏昏欲睡，但还是半睁着眼睛一直看着Mark，并且伸出手抓住了他。

Mark低头看他几乎是皮包骨的手指。指甲上残留着一些黑色，大概是他什么时候边想Mimi边涂的。Mimi以前很喜欢给Roger涂自己的指甲油。

Mark眼眶泛酸：“我得出门一趟。”本来早上五点还真不一定能进到诊所里，幸亏Mark算是那里的老熟人。

“Mark，别。”Roger抓着他的手，看上去可怜极了。他大概已经神志不清才会露出这种表情。Mark一瞬间不确定吓坏了的是谁。

“你需要吃的和退烧药，”包括AZT。“Rog，我马上就回来。”

Roger显然不相信：“你平时要到晚上才能回来。”他嘶哑着嗓子又补了一句：“半夜。”

对这个控诉Mark感到有些无可奈何的抱歉。“我今天不去工作，”他保证：“我只是出去拿点东西。”他紧张地拍了拍Roger的小臂，后者不情愿地松开了他。

Mark穿了外套，在门口蹲下身系好鞋带，犹豫片刻，又折回去把自己的围巾解下来给Roger围上。病号虚弱的手指立刻抓住了它。

Mark花了几秒仔细地给他掖好，留出一个方便呼吸的空间。此过程中，他瞥到Roger的眼珠一转不转地看着他。

“等我回来了你马上就能看到我。”Mark说，把对面的沙发稍稍推开。

他在接下来的十几分钟内飞骑单车连闯四个红灯。

-

他回来的时候Roger已经脸埋在围脖里又睡着了。

-

光怪陆离。

他在喧闹的人潮里随波逐流，强烈的舞台灯直直打到眼底，晃得他头脑刺痛。台上是Maureen和Roger在合唱，他们牵着手，放声大笑…两个熟悉的身影过去了…他看不清，但一定是Angel和Mimi，因为Collins在他耳边吹起超响的口哨。这太完美了，他激动到发抖，将摄像机举高，盲目的拍摄着。不能错过这个，绝不能错过。

然后，他留在冷清的场地上心满意足地检查了一遍胶卷。巨大的喜悦里，他动身去往后台找他们，可开门后却是他们阁楼公寓里的浴室。Roger倒在里面，漫了一地血，旁边散落着几个针管。天啊，Roger，他颤抖着往后退，一直退到跌在客厅的沙发上，坐在上面双手捂着脸，甚至崩溃到忘记拨打急救电话。但有人不让他继续崩溃，有人在打扰他，Marky，在他用手捂住的脸旁不停的打着响指，一声又一声，Marky，嘿、嘿Marky boy，他把手指移开，是刚回家的Roger，支棱着短发，神采飞扬，被两个粉丝女孩左拥右簇。Roger朝他坏笑。他的眼线在脸上抹得乱七八糟。

Roger哼着小调搂着两个姑娘朝卧室走了，其中一个回头深深看了Mark一眼，是Mimi，眼窝凹陷，病怏怏的，神色带着一种说不清道不明的忧郁，而Mark这才发现另一个女孩是April，一直背对着他，手腕的血已经滴滴答答淌了一地，从客厅到Roger的卧室门口，Roger，Roger，别进去，Mark一下从沙发上跳起来——

然后跌回沙发里。

Roger的声音远远地从餐台的方向传来，“别把你自己摔散架了，Cohen。”

“暂时还没有…”Mark睁开眼睛，呻吟着半爬起来，他的骨骼咯吱作响。Roger的脚步声在他背后由远及近，终于在他的视野里探出脑袋。“喏，”他递给Mark咖啡杯。

“呃，”Mark眨眨眼，扶正眼镜，“谢谢。”在Roger的“不谢”中，他喝了几口，皱起了脸：“我以为是咖啡。”

Roger哼了一声：“想的漂亮。我们只有水了。”

“你把咖啡粉喝完了？”他审视Roger，而对方看起来受到了冒犯：“最近迅速消耗咖啡的只有你，把事情抵赖给别人可不是好孩子该有的行为，Marky。”Mark拧起眉头。他和Roger都是夜猫子，不过确实，最近会为了在工作时保持清醒而疯狂吞噬咖啡因的显然是Mark。提到此事他浑身又是一阵酸痛：希望那些人不会太介意Mark这几天因为照顾Roger不得不缺的席。

“好吧，”他说：“我会再捎点回来的。”Roger点点头，慢慢在他对面坐下，重新钻进被子堆里。Mark揉揉眼睛，把咖啡杯放下，真正清醒过来。他无言地打量了一会儿十几个小时前还继续发着低烧被他喂水的室友。

十几秒后Roger说：“我热了速食——”

Mark说：“嗯，——”

Roger说：“——我已经吃过了。剩下的在厨房。”他又补充道：“如果你饿了的话。”

“嗯，”Mark说，“嗯，好的。”他犹豫片刻：“所以…你感觉好些了？”

Roger看了他几秒，一摊手：“如你所见，我还不错。”

“好的，行，那还不错。”Mark说，找到拖鞋站起身来，往厨房走去。

-

“嗨，欢迎回家。”

伴随着Roger的问候响起的又是那首华尔兹。（前）歌手最近重新捡起了他的吉他。也许这算是好事。不过现在，这熟悉到令人耳朵长茧的旋律，这古里古怪的跑调的音符，这幻想般的和弦，这三者加起来只会使Mark头痛更甚。

“嗨。”他干巴巴地答道。

吉他在夜色里静了下去，Roger察觉了他的坏心情。Mark回来时并没有开灯，但在黑暗里，他仍然能够感觉到Roger在注视着他。Mark并不想管为什么自己的室友会在凌晨三点独自待在黑暗的客厅里。他累坏了，只想进自己的房间把门关上然后一头栽在床上第二天再也不用睁开眼睛。也许他会在新年前就猝死。操，甚至也许在Roger的日子结束之前。

他摸黑穿过地上大堆小堆的杂物。Roger的声音从夜色那头传过来：“你今天回来的比平时晚。”

Mark知道他其实是在问，你还好吗？Roger没法说什么其他的。Mark为了什么得拼命工作，他俩都心知肚明。他甚至连狗仔报的活儿都心甘情愿地接回来了，几乎是迫不及待地赶着出卖自己的灵魂，呃啊。

他不是要怪Roger。他只是今天感觉特别糟糕。快门在Mark的手指下机械地咔哒作响而他脑子里只有麻木。“遇到了一些烂事，没什么大不了的。”Mark耸耸肩，希望Roger能放他一马，“我回屋休息了。”

但是Roger很坚持：“Marky。”他的声音意外的柔和。

“行吧，”Mark说，觉得自己状态差到对什么事情（包括得不到休息）都已并无所谓，“我来了。”

他走到沙发跟前。Roger已经搁下了吉他，双臂伸展着，随意地搭在沙发靠背上。他抬头认真地看着自己的室友：“Mark。”

“嗯，”Mark说。他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，能够看清Roger脸上的表情。

Roger说：“我很抱歉。”

Mark说：“…”再开口时，他的声音尖了一些：“为了什么？”

“唔，”Roger低下头，拧起眉毛，“呃，为了…一切？我不知道。为了…”

Roger基本上很少跟Mark道歉。就算感到后悔、内疚，他也梗着脖子不愿把话说出口。Roger就像一只猫。他想跟你道歉的时候，会不声不响地在你周围转来转去，盯着你的眼睛或者靠着你的肩膀，来表达无言的歉意。然后再跟你说话，试探你是否不再介怀他做过的过分的事情。

他上一次正式对Mark道歉好像还是戒毒的时候一拳打青了Mark的一只眼。

好吧。

“这算什么，”Mark说，“你已经开始为临终忏悔打草稿了吗？”

这是他脑子里首先冒出的一句话，所以他就说了。为什么要在现在道歉？

Roger盯了他几秒，然后笑了，锤了他一下：“你想得美，我才不会让你听。”

为什么要说的好像已经释然、已经接受、已经准备好了一样？

天啊，他还一直以为惯于逃避现实的那个是Roger。Mark一下接不了话。他看上去大概有点古怪，因为Roger的表情也慢慢凝重起来。他小心地在沙发上坐直了：“嘿…”

“听着，”Mark立刻打断他。在白天说了十几个小时话后，他的嗓音嘶哑的很。“Roger，你，”在某种尴尬的恐慌里，Mark发现自己开始卡壳。这就像是他初中的那次演讲忘词，而Mark现在面对着他唯一的观众依旧手足无措。“就是…”他顿了一下,"让我…"又顿了一下，“我只…”

Roger眨巴着绿眼睛看着他而Mark泄气地闭了嘴。无所谓吧。他无言地倾身抱住了Roger。

他的室友只愣了一瞬间就回应了：他伸手把Mark圈住，把他拉得更近。Mark爬到了沙发上，半跪半坐地，脸仍然埋在Roger的肩膀里。融融暖意透过他们相贴的胸膛传来。

这感觉太舒服了。

他们分享了一个漫长的拥抱。最后，Roger在他身下有点绝望又有点充满希望的扭动起来。他的手指在Mark的腰上徘徊了一会儿，最终探进了毛衣里。“Rog，”Mark叹息着贴的更近。

“我知道，”他室友的脸埋在他的颈窝里，声音发闷：“我的手很冷…”

Roger凉的像死人。他大概在客厅里坐太久了。“我的也是。”Mark说，手指梳着前摇滚歌手久未修剪而显得蓬乱的头发，他抓住在自己后腰上抚摸的那只手，谨慎地、缓慢地往下带去。Roger立即僵住了。

“没关系的。”Mark说。

（我不会是一个人。）

在恐惧中，他的心脏快速而疯狂地跳动。他放松控制，完全坐到Roger的腿上。

（我不会是一个人。）

Roger的喉结上下滚动，反复的蹭过Mark的锁骨。Mark感受到他颤抖的吐气。他的退缩。“Mark…”

（我不会是一个人。）

为了直视Roger，Mark开始后退。他还没来得及完全把自己撑起来，就被身下的人一把抓住了手腕。事实就是这样：Roger怕他走怕的要死，就像Mark怕他走怕的要死。

Mark的手指安抚性地摁着Roger瘦骨嶙峋的小臂直到他抽身到可以看见对方脸的地步。

（我不要是一个人。）

“我不会先离开你。”他这么对Roger说，而那双绿眼睛里闪着的除了恐惧还有愧疚。也许他想起了当初在这种自私下离开Mimi的那段经历。可是Roger一向是自我中心的。

倒是谁说Mark就不是呢？

他的手转而捧着Roger的脸，这次加重语气下了结论：“我不可能先离开你。”这是实话。就算他有事，十有八九Roger也挺不过他的潜伏期。

（我不要是一个人。我不要。）

Mark的拇指抚摸着Roger的颧骨。：“Rog，我想要这个。”

（我不要。）

“我想要你。”

（我不要。）

我想要你的病。Mark颤栗起来。天啊，天啊，他想要，真的——“我想要…拜托…” 

所有他认识的人都在一去不返。至于他所仅剩的，Roger看来是注定没法留在这个世界上了。而在这结束后，Maureen和Joanne则肯定会离开此地。按理说Mark也会如此。如果他真的像他看上去一样稳定的话。

他某种意义上曾是这个波西米亚家庭的主心骨，Mark Cohen，温和的、可靠的、脾气好的。在最混乱的时候，在泪水、尖叫和失控的争吵中央，他尽力修补一切。所有人都感谢他没有崩溃。但事实上是Mark待在他们中间就像鱼待在水里。

如今水就要干了。

坐在他最后一小洼水池的大腿上，Mark抖得厉害。Roger凉凉的手指覆上了他的，很轻的握着。他凑上身来，跟Mark接吻。他也在轻微地发抖。

Roger会给他他想要的。不可能不给他。现在的Roger不能再失去他的陪伴了。

Mark不再直着身子，而是往前慢慢的把Roger压回去，压到沙发里。他的手按着Roger的肩膀而Roger的手抚摸着他的背。他们安静地亲了一会儿。

那种盘桓于他们之间的永恒的恐慌开始暂时撤退。

最后是Roger先开口说话。贴着他的嘴唇，自言自语般低声喃喃：“我们只有当下…”

这一切并不代表Mark将来不用面对Roger的死亡和随之而来的一切更坏的事情。但现在，Mark有了…就像是通向同一个地方的门票。邀请券。通行证。就像一个应对措施，一个保证。到时候，他不会至于束手无策。

Mark如释重负。“只有当下，”他说，看着Roger的眼睛，像是一个回声，“是的。”


End file.
